


Hotter Than Embers

by AyyTheHack



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami Sato is a slut for Korra, Cock Worship, Condoms, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Large Cock, Lots and lots of oral, Lots of Sex, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyTheHack/pseuds/AyyTheHack
Summary: Girlfriends Korra and Asami go on a luxurious vacation together to Ember Island Resort. Where they fuck. A lot.This is seriously just shameless, amazingly indulgent smut.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Hotter Than Embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing commission I decided to bring over from H-F because, being still in progress, I guess I can update them simultaneously here and there from now on. First chapter is oral only, because everyone in this story has an oral fixation, including the writer. It gets more fun later on.

Korra and Asami waved at their friends in the pier when at long last the yacht started moving away from Republic City’s shores. It hadn’t really taken very long at all, but it certainly seemed to when the two women were practically counting down the seconds for their little private vacation to start.

Everyone they knew, even the hardass special forces Captain Lin, thought them completely in the right to do this: just take a handful of days for themselves with nothing but blue skies, the luxurious tourist facilities of Ember Island and each other’s company. Korra and Asami were busy women, the kind of busy that took up far more than just a work schedule, taking command of your life within or without the proverbial workplace. Asami Sato, as her name could give away, was the CEO and chief engineer of a world-spanning tech manufacturer, while Korra was none other than the Avatar, the ancient representative of the Spirit World and master of all elements, who carried the weight of two worlds on her shoulders – which were fortunately very strong and proved time and again to be up to the task.

But even the strongest shoulders needed rest, and so these two powerful women – girlfriends, as it were, even though their responsibilities had kept them apart for more than a month now – chose to sequester themselves away from this society that needed them so much for this trip.Their fame and importance made anything of the kind a tall order, sure, but that’s where Asami’s brilliant idea of the Fire Nation’s famous resort locale in Ember Island came in. The hotel resort was world-class enough already, but if you paid enough (which Asami obviously did) you could even access the private cottages, built farther from the main facility, some even with their own private stretch of sunny beach.

To reach the island they could’ve already went on a private craft, or even a helicopter or something, but Korra had talked Asami into taking the associated yacht instead. Not a private one, a luxurious public cruise liner that would go along the islands to the east of the Fire Nation until it eventually reached Ember Island. This allowed them a couple of days at sea enjoying all the pleasures and amenities the yacht had to offer before they arrived at the island.

All in all, Korra was really proud of that plan.

“Wow, this room is amazing!” Korra said, looking around the large and gorgeous room Asami had bought for them. Though Korra didn’t like Asami splurging on her like she was some kind of sugar daddy sometimes it was impossible to stop the rich girl from being… well, a rich girl. Asami lived in this world of luxury, and it’s not like she had bought her way to Korra’s heart. Instead it was more her accepting and bringing Korra into it than bribing the avatar with all she could offer. Korra was certain, down to her bones, that she’d love Asami just as much if she was a simple worker in Future Industries instead of the owner and they were in one of the small rooms in the lower levels instead of this enormous suite. It was a great suite, but the company was even better.

“It really is,” Asami said, looking around approvingly and having apparently laid to rest her mild annoyance at the change of plans. “We should send Opal some pictures or a vid. We promised we’d keep in touch.”

“Yeah, specially about ‘all the fancy things we’d see and do’,” Korra chuckled. “I think she’ll try to get poor Bolin into one of these before the end of the year.”

Asami turned to Korra only to see the avatar already pointing the camera of her phone at her. “Do something cute,” she prompted, at which Asami laughed and ran her hand through her raven hair.

“What do you mean, ‘cute’?”

“Yeah, that’ll do fine,” Korra said, grinning and moving the camera to pan out the rest of the room before landing on Korra herself, who threw a wink at it before finishing recording. “Opal will be so jealous.”

“Of the room?” Asami asked while Korra sent her quick little video and pocketed her phone. The avatar looked at her with a grin and hugged an arm around her waist, giving Asami goosebumps at the sudden closeness.

“Well, the room’s not bad, but she _should_ be jealous that I’m here with the world’s most beautiful woman instead.”

Asami smiled down at her slightly shorter girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder. “ _Hmm_ , Korra, that was pretty smooth,” she praised. “You’re not trying to get in my pants before we even open a single bag, are you?”

Korra laughed and gave Asami’s lips a quick peck. “Hah, of course I’m not. We just got here, I wanna see the rest of the ship.”

“Is that right?,” Asami said, bringing her mouth right under Korra’s ear and looking properly devilish when she got a head start on teasing her girlfriend. “Because I think we could always see the ship later. I haven’t been alone with you in more than a month and I don’t think I could resist it if you pushed me to my knees and made me _suck your cock_ right now while we can still see the shore…”

Asami gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away from the stunned and suddenly very aroused Korra, bouncing her hips and looking like she’d claimed an early victory in a battle of sorts.

“It’s too bad you want to walk around instead, but who am I to argue,” Asami said, shrugging. “Well, come on then. Get changed. I think they left a map in here somewhere for us.”

\---X---

There were a number of simple but effective tricks Asami could always count on to rile Korra up. Korra loved her legs, specially in heels, so wearing a short dress and high stilettos was a sure fire way to feel those aquamarine eyes on her legs even when she had her back turned to her girlfriend. Korra loved her plump lips and jewel green eyes, so wearing a slightly darker shade of crimson lipstick and smoky eyeshadow made sure that every time she spoke Korra’s eyes would not be able to stop going between looking up at hers and down to her lips shaping the words. Asami noticed all of these, but didn’t mind the attention at all; in fact she relished it, relished knowing that she was the center of Korra’s world.

And that Korra was probably having to try really hard not to get a boner in public.

It was a bit petty, but Asami had wanted to travel to Ember Island with Korra by plane or heli or something equally as quick and private, and then beeline to their private little cottage and maybe fuck for an entire day. Korra, however, had insisted on them going by boat because they’d get to see all the sights and have a good time on the way and she’d never taken a cruiser, and while Asami didn’t really regret going with her girl’s plans she still felt the want to make Korra squirm for making her wait for their so desired privacy instead of having the gorgeous avatar all to herself from the first day. If Korra wanted them to be in public for the next couple of days, then she’d make it as hard on the avatar as she could.

So when they left to explore the ship Korra dressed herself in a simple midriff-baring tank top, open jacket and shorts – teasing Asami with the permanent view of her toned abs and thighs, certainly – while Asami chose a short, cleavage baring, figure hugging black dress and six-inch platform heels, and they left the room with the heiress deliberately walking ahead of Korra, shaking her hips and making that bubble butt bounce. Korra had to know what she was up to as soon as she saw the outfit, but didn’t protest even if she knew it meant she’d have to be finding ways to distract herself from her girlfriend’s perfect body all day.

Their first stop was the deck, where a few other passengers roamed. Asami bent over the railing right in front of Korra almost as soon as they got there, her legs looking absolutely delicious in those heels. She didn’t really push herself _into_ Korra, but the avatar took care of that herself, using the excuse of looking over the railing with her to hug her girlfriend around the waist and press her pelvis right into that plush ass.

“ _Hnng_ , what happened to seeing the rest of the ship, Avatar?” Asami teased, swaying her hips slightly so as to not draw attention from others.

“Nothing wrong with hugging my girl, is there?” Korra retorted cheekily. “It’s not like she’s wearing fuck-me heels and a dress that can barely cover her ass or anything…”

Asami giggled when Korra quickly gave her smooth thigh a squeeze. Asami had, in Korra’s opinion, the best thighs in the world. They were so soft and plush as to be practically pillows, and meaty enough to be as fun to squeeze as any other part of the raven-haired beauty.

“Do you really want to tour this ship now?” Asami asked.

Korra thought about it. The offer was tempting, to say the least. They could always do this tour later; go back to their room at this moment and fuck each other’s brains out until they weren’t too wound up from more than a month unable to indulge in their passions to focus on anything other than how sexy and fetching the other looked.

But no. If she allowed Asami to drag them back to their room they would not leave it until they got to the island for sure. Korra knew herself around Asami’s worshipful affections, knew that she was too addicted to her gorgeous partner; if they started, it wouldn’t help them unwind, it would only escalate their lust. Plus Korra was the one who suggested them to travel by boat, so it was only fair that she put her foot down and decided to at least enjoy the trip. Therefore, as tempting as it was to accept the proposal Korra just grinned and turned Asami around in her arms to give her another playful cheek kiss.

“Yes, we do,” she said, finding delight in her girlfriend’s brief frustrated look. “Nice try, but I didn’t get you to buy cruise tickets just so we could hide in our room and fuck from the first hour of our trip all the way to the end.”

“What about the second hour?” Asami asked, making Korra laugh nervously before the heiress lowered her voice to a dangerous, husky whisper that made the avatar shiver. “Actually, scratch that. I’ll have made you cum in your pants by then.”

\---X---

Asami was not one for idle promises. Her comprehensive knowledge of how to turn Korra into a horny mess was applied in its fullest in the following tour. Their cruiser wasn’t huge by any means, what with being so exclusive, but getting to know its facilities felt like it took a decade for Korra because she spent the entire time being cockteased by her in same parts gorgeous and devilish girlfriend.

Asami would often hug Korra’s arm, sandwiching it between her tits while stroking her solid bicep approvingly. Whenever they talked with anyone the heiress would pepper her speech with glorious, subtle innuendo, commenting that she wanted to try _everything_ the trip had to offer and how much she expected to be _blown away_ by it. When they reached the pool area Asami talked to her about all the new swimsuits she wanted to show her – going into detail about one in particular which was apparently called a “sling” and that set Korra’s imagination ablaze with the idea – and then “innocently” commented that she didn’t really like public pools and would rather find a more private stretch of water. All in all, by the time they reached the restaurant Korra was already having to invoke thoughts of her master Tenzin’s meditation techniques – and Tenzin himself, really – to stop herself from getting a boner that would be very noticeable in her small jeans shorts. And that’s when they started eating and Asami decided to go for broke right at the appetizer, eating as slowly as she could get away with, making extra sure Korra could see her thick lips wrapping around the utensils as she leaned on the table and gave the avatar a deep view of her cleavage.

“I guess the ship is quite beautiful, isn’t it?” Asami commented, like she was making small conversation instead of driving her girlfriend up the wall with lust.

“Probably, but I don’t even know. Like you haven’t been distracting me from it all day,” Korra said, not even hiding the way she eyed Asami’s creamy chest and bright red lips. “You know I’ll make you regret every second of this, don’t you?”

To her credit Asami at least had the sensibility to blush, but she still smiled. “You know I’m counting on it,” she retorted, lowering her voice to a seductive whisper even though there weren’t any other patrons close enough to listen. “I’ve just been missing your cock so long… I want you to make me **_gag_** , Korra. To make me _choke_ , and _cry_ , and beat my fists on those strong legs of yours because you’re holding my throat down impaled on that _huge, tireless cock_ and I’m about to pass out ❤️”

It was impossible for Korra to not get hard from that. While Asami was still speaking she could feel her erection starting to grow, pushing against her tight shorts. The rich girl’s words coming from that delicious mouth painted a picture in her head, one so clear she could almost feel meaty dark red-painted lips and a tight, hot throat stretched around her. It had been so long, more than a month already… but one does not simply forget the sight and feel of a world-class beauty like Asami Sato deepthroating one’s dick like she needed the club-sized organ to breathe.

Asami’s seductive, self-assured grin showed that she knew she’d won. She had been trying to make Korra get a hard-on in public all day, and though her teases had been manageable so far the heiress could always count on her surefire weapon in case her girl was being too resilient: remind Korra of how much she absolutely _worshipped_ her body and cock. “I bet you want to do that right now…” she continued, Korra seemingly frozen in place blushing furiously, which wasn’t exactly easy to accomplish for the brash and cocky avatar… unless you were her girlfriend, of course. “Drag me to my knees in front of you and just _cram_ that **_big dick_** down my throat. Or maybe you’d bend me over the table, pull up my dress and find out I’m not even wearing _anything_ under it…”

Korra stoically zipped up her jacket to at least try and cover her bulging crotch. She would _not_ give in. They were in an amazing boat that a lot of people would give anything to visit, she would not allow Asami’s thirst make her miss all of it.

In the next minutes, however, Asami made it increasingly harder on her. Throughout their meal she ate like she loved every bite, but even though she probably did because that was a quality piece of fish on her plate Korra knew that what she was _really_ enjoying was putting on that lewd show for her. Asami didn’t usually drink alcohol during the day but this time she’d ordered a cocktail, and the avatar just _knew_ it was because the fucking thing came with a straw, which she grew to envy in less than a minute once the piece of plastic was between the heiress’ plump lips.

Her erection didn’t go down at all through the entire meal. By the end of it after paying for everything, there was no other choice. Korra got to her feet.

“Oh?” Asami looked up at her. “Where are you going? We didn’t even get our desserts ye ** _eeet–?_** ”

The avatar’s hand clamped on her wrist like a cuff, dragging the pale girl to her feet and starting to lead her out of the restaurant. The other patrons looked, but Korra didn’t seem to care or even register their presence. They walked right out the front door, Korra going at a brisk pace while Asami’s heels clicked after her, the CEO now looking unbearably smug because she knew she’d made her point.

When they reached their room Korra just pushed Asami through the door and smashed it shut behind them. She looked at her girlfriend like a ravenous beast, and Asami raised her wrist, slightly bruised by the dark-skinned avatar’s grip.

“Whatever happened to seeing the rest of the ship?” she asked smugly.

“You fucking tease,” Korra retorted advancing on Asami and grabbing her by the neck, loose but threatening. “You want to get choked on cock? How about I choke you out and go back to my tour without a thirsty little spoiled girl hanging off my arm?”

Asami’s pupils might well be hearts when she nipped her lower lip and answered: “Believe me, you are _very_ welcome to try.”

\---X---

Back resting on the headboard and legs spread wide, Korra sat on the king-size bed with Asami kneeling between her legs, her dress pulled down to her waist to bare her pale tits while she pulled Korra’s tank top over her head and also left the avatar topless.

“ _Hnnng, fuck_ …” Asami cursed, her hands resting on Korra’s midriff. “I swear you get sexier every time I see you…”

The mocha-skinned bender smiled smugly, hands behind her head to show off everything to her horny girlfriend. Korra had, according to Asami, the sexiest body a woman could possibly have, and to whoever was lucky enough to see her even half-naked like that it was hard to argue the point. Korra had strong, visible muscles, her arms thick and toned, her stomach adorned with perfectly formed abs that rippled with every move, her hips nice and wide. But Korra was no bodybuilder so her muscle came with healthy curves, giving her a delightfully womanly form with softness around her wide hips, a nice thick ass that could be both soft and hard and, front and center, a pair of large and firm EE-cup breasts capped with dark brown nipples that practically bulged from her flesh and left Asami’s more modest Ds in the dust.

Asami stroked the avatar’s solid abs approvingly, purring at the feel of that sexy body at her fingertips. “Or maybe I just can’t even believe my memory of how gorgeous you are unless I’m seeing it with my own eyes.”

Korra’s heart fluttered, and she had to resist the urge of pulling Asami in for a kiss. That devious socialite girlfriend of hers had been teasing her mercilessly for hours, this wasn’t the time to be soft and loving with her. So instead she just sat back and threw Asami a meaningful look, one who meant something very clear:

_Get to work._

Asami’s hands moved from Korra’s abs to grope her tits, the heiress’ pale fingers sinking into the vast softness of those large brown globes, and a smile adorned thick crimson lips when Korra lightly sighed and then moaned when her nipples were grabbed and twisted, not too hard but enough to be felt. She did it again a couple more times and then finally bent over, soothing the avatar’s stiff peaks by sucking one into her warm mouth to lick and suck on it. Korra’s breasts, despite their elastic firmness provided by her perfect skin and muscle tone, were still incredibly soft to the touch. Asami’s lips felt like they were wrapping around a hard candy plopped on top of a delightfully plush and smooth – and huge – dumpling. While her mouth savored one of these perfect tits the other was groped and rolled around by the pale woman’s other hand.

Korra had no patience for this now, though, so instead of just sitting back and enjoying the slow worship of her body like she normally would she grabbed Asami by the hair and pushed her down. That smart tongue of hers brushed past perfect abs she was regretfully not given a chance to fawn over before she was face to face with jean shorts that were just about bursting at the seams. Asami popped the button on it with some difficulty and her senses were immediately assaulted by a scent she had missed dearly: Korra’s uniquely enticing cocktail of sweat and musk, which reminded her of sucking off her sweaty girlfriend in the middle of a workout. She breathed it in nice and deep.

“ _Unf_ … fuck, it smells so good…” Asami moaned. “Smells like you’re just _drooling_ cum.”

She stuck her hand under the shorts and wrapped it around a hot, pulsing column of semi-hard flesh. It was so tight in those small clothes that Asami thought it was probably hurting her girlfriend, considering that even still half hard like now she was so incredibly big, the bulge of her member extending across her lap. She pulled it out carefully, gasping in awe at the impossible length of coiled cock she fished from the avatar’s short pants until the head finally popped free, leaving a foot of brown, veiny cock resting on Korra’s powerful midsection and drooling precum on her abs, extending all the way past her navel.

Asami swooned, even if she knew that amazing thing _wasn’t even fully hard yet_.

Unable to hold back when finally seeing the object of her unbridled lust Asami lowered herself, her tongue meeting the underside of Korra’s cock as she gave it a long, wet lick from base to tip. The thing throbbed and let out a drop of thick pre, which Asami ignored for now, letting the strong-smelling fluid pool on the avatar’s abs while Korra herself let out a low moan. The lusty rich girl then repeated the gesture, licking her way up that long club of flesh again and again, using her tongue to trace the path of virile, finger-thick veins across its surface and enjoying the sight and feel of Korra’s erection growing more and more massive with each pass of her tongue, becoming harder, thicker and longer until the head was past the muscular bender’s abs, more than half the way up to those large brown tits. Another heavy glob of precum drooled from the tip which was now fully hard and sixteen inches away from the base where Asami was kissing pungent skin, causing her to finally pull back and wrap both hands around the base of the world’s most powerful woman’s cock, lifting it up to have a real dimension of how massive it was.

“ _Ohh_ , fuck, Korra…” she moaned. Considering the large floor-to-ceiling window looking over the deck was behind Korra the shadow of that huge cock practically covered Asami’s face as she looked upon it with the reverence of one seeing the Spirit of Light herself. “Y-you really are **_so big_** …”

‘Big’ almost felt like a gross understatement when looking at and talking about Avatar Korra’s erect cock. The sixteen-inch long, arm-thick length of hard flesh was intimidatingly veiny and colored the same rich caramel brown as the rest of the muscular bender’s skin. It jutted out of her open shorts like a monument of virility, from a base too thick to wrap a hand around all the way to a fist-sized, completely uncovered dark red tip with a nice big ridge that caught the folds of Asami’s pussy in the most delicious way possible whenever they fucked. It had been a while, but Asami would never forget the feel of her girlfriend’s one-of-a-kind cock destroying her insides. She yearned for it, loved the idea of taking Korra’s cock in every way possible… and right now, kneeling between those muscular legs and holding up a heavy club of meat the powerful, respected CEO of Future Industries opened her mouth wide and rolled out her tongue. It was so wet with her literally salivating over the avatar’s length that a long line of clear fluid drooled out, but she didn’t care. Instead she moaned and slapped that heavy glans wetly on the wriggling muscle.

Having so much cock right at the entrance of her mouth was certainly intimidating, but this wasn’t Asami’s first rodeo with this monster and even when that was the case the intimidation factor wasn’t enough to get her to back down. It was meaningless, a nothing next to the raging, all consuming desire she felt for Avatar Korra’s perfect body and massive log of cock. She swirled her tongue, spreading liquid all over the pre-drooling head before giving it a kiss, pulling back and spitting a nice fat wad of sticky saliva right at it, making it dripping wet for her hands to crawl up and start **_click-schlicking_** away at the first few inches of that fuckpole.

“Ahhh… this thing is so fucking _insane_ …”. Asami swooned, both hands stroking the head of Korra’s dick. “Korra, it’s **_ridiculous…_** so fucking **_huge!_** ”

“ _Hnng_ , yeah babe…” Korra closed her eyes and moaned, basking in the feeling of Asami’s wet handjob. “Talk dirty to me, Ms. Sato,” she ordered. Asami smiled and once again spat at Korra’s glans, spreading the extra saliva with her hands some more.

“ _Pwahh_ … yeah? You like me praising this _giant fucking cock_ of yours? Like me talking about how I want you to fuck my face and bloat my throat with it?” she licked her smiling lips, eyes glued to Korra’s and reveling in the way the avatar ate her up with that ravenous gaze. “Because **_I DO_** , Korra, so fucking much. I want to pass out with my mouth impaled on this massive thing. I want to eat so much cum I fucking _throw it up_. I want to _worship_ your cock, show you how I’m nothing but your cumdump!”

Asami spat once more, making that log of flesh even wetter, shining under the sunlight. It might have been excessive on anyone else, but in order to go anywhere Korra’s gifted cock needed lubrication; lots of it. And, of course, quite a bit of effort when the pale rich girl engulfed the head in the warmth of her mouth.

\---X---

Respected and recognized across the world for her beauty, genius and generosity, the public image of Asami Sato wasn’t far from the truth: she really was generous, intelligent and undeniably a world-class beauty, among so many other marvelous things like a loyal friend, a gifted fighter and a caring, loving girlfriend. But in private, where only Avatar Korra could see it, that beloved public figure became almost a new person, a lustful seductress with a clear obsession driving her every action: the all consuming desire to suck on her girlfriend’s jawbreaker of a cock.

Korra was at first surprised by Asami’s intense oral fixation, but never once taken aback. It wasn’t like Asami disliked other forms of sex – in fact, she loved Korra’s giant prick going at _any_ part of her –but no matter what they did it would eventually go back to the avatar’s thick, veiny brown fucklog between those meaty lips, going down her tight throat and making the Sato heiress gag and choke. It had been a true struggle to learn how to take that monster down her throat without passing out, and even with Asami’s expertise that was still a very real possibility if they were really fired up. The reward, however, was the best thing she could ask for: the ability to turn her face into a sleeve for Korra and her perfect breeding spire.

Asami’s mouth was open wide, packed practically full of cockmeat even though there was more than half of that fat length still hanging out of her mouth, out of reach because Asami’s current position and the hardness of the avatar’s cock made it impossible to deepthroat her yet. Instead she stroked those spare inches, running both her hands up and down the long shaft swiftly while she sucked on what she could fit and looked up at Korra adoringly, holding her gaze on those warm blue eyes that were practically already fucking her with their obvious hunger.

Taking a short pause while still holding Korra’s glans in her mouth and giving it some light, wet sucking Asami looked up at the avatar coyly and used her hands to pull down her shorts, freeing her heavy balls from their confines while never letting the head escape her blowjob. While one of her hands returned to its noble task of masturbating Korra’s shaft the other slid down to caress and feel the intimidating weight of her ballsack, filling her hand with one testicle and then the other and marveling at their sheer state of being so packed, so heavy with cum that it was a wonder that Korra wasn’t continuously leaking the potent issue like she was leaking an almost constant stream of pre in the Sato heiress’ mouth right now. Korra’s precum was thick, tasty and plentiful, to the point where it could easily be mistaken for a load of the real stuff. Asami, of course, knew better. This was a tiny, pathetic fraction of what one of Korra’s orgasms were like, and she would need to work far harder than just a flimsy blowjob to get at one of those. This was just foreplay for their foreplay, a nice little gesture to show the fit, well-hung avatar how much she’d missed her. In Asami’s eyes it wasn’t a real blowjob until her makeup was ruined and her neck was bloated with cockmeat, with her lungs burning for air and her entire face covered in fluids.

She was in no hurry, though, even now teasing her sexy girlfriend though it was obvious that Korra wanted to get on with it. Asami herself, however, didn’t escalate, instead lightly sucking on the first six or so inches of the mocha-skinned cock while she stroked the rest and massages those plump balls. She made it nice and wet, drooling plentifully and letting it dribble down the imposing length to be spread by her jacking off, some of the sticky fluid managing to drip all the way down to Korra’s sack, but even that by all accounts excellent blowjob had the avatar antsy for something more. And Avatar Korra wasn’t one to just sit and wait.

“You damn fucking tease” Korra accused, her hands finally moving to stroke Asami’s perfectly silky and soft hair. “I thought you wanted to choke on it?”

Asami’s lips let go of the wet glans with a wet _pop_. “I do,” she said, smiling and bringing a hand up to fondle Korra’s cock-head the way she knew the avatar liked. Sure enough that awe-inspiring muscular body shuddered and the organ in question let out a spurt of pearly fluid, which Asami swiftly lapped up. “Anytime you want, of course.”

Korra moved quickly. One second she was lying against the headboard, the other she’d grabbed Asami around the waist and dragged the laughing brunette out of the mattress and on her feet. Asami immediately tried to go down on her knees in front of Korra who was still sitting on the edge of the mattress only for the avatar to stop her.

“Take off that dress, I want to see all of you,” she ordered, looking appraisingly at Asami’s half-naked flesh. Asami grinned and moved to do just that, turning around slowly and giving Korra a full, front-seat view to her beauty which she was pretty aware – and proud – of, even as she thought herself eclipsed by the muscular body of the avatar.

Asami’s tits weren’t quite as big as Korra’s, but her curvy, supple and pristine body was such an incredible display of femininity that she was practically the logical counterpoint to the bender’s solid muscles and massive cock. Her tight dress showcased those curves nicely but there was really no better suit for Asami Sato than the one she was born with, so she shimmied those wide hips free of the fabric and let it pool on the ground, stepping out of the dress and tossing it aside with a foot so she could stand wearing only her high heels, hands on her hips and looking down smugly at Korra whose erection throbbed hungrily at the sight of her girlfriend’s gloriously naked, pale, creamy and utterly flawless flesh, her pretty pink nipples sitting proudly on her breasts, a flat and toned midriff with a perfect navel just asking for a tongue in it and a nice plump pussy simply _dripping_ between her soft thighs.

“That cock looks like it misses my mouth around it,” Asami commented, bending over to look Korra right in those blown out blue eyes with a smile and a slow, lewd lick of her scarlet-painted lips. “ ** _I_** miss having it in my mouth too…”

It wasn’t Korra’s cock that entered her mouth, though. Rather, the avatar’s tongue breached past Asami’s plump lips when the powerful bender grabbed her perfectly silky hair and pulled her into a fierce, passionate kiss. Not exactly a loving kiss, it was instead one so charged with desire that it had Asami moaning into it, a flame inside her not unlike what she imagined firebending to feel like. The heiress’ hands went to the sculpted thighs of the brown-skinned beauty, both feeling up thick, solid muscles with swooning appreciation and also supporting herself in place to be kissed by the lusty avatar. And kissed she was for a long couple of minutes, Korra taking the edge off of her infatuation with her girlfriend’s slutty lips until they had to come up for air, their mouths connected with thin strings of exchanged saliva. Asami’s lipstick, being of course the best money could buy, hadn’t even smudged much yet. Korra considered it a kind of challenge to ruin her girl’s makeup. One she was always happy to step up to.

“ _Fuck_ , you taste so good. Bend over, just like that,” Korra instructed, stroking Asami’s perfectly soft and fluffy raven hair. “Ass in the air while you throat this cock you miss so much.”

Asami beamed at her. “Yes, Lady Avatar.”

Korra grinned at being called what all those stuffy authority figures called her when they met her. Asami didn’t owe her any deference like that, but the title was always a thing they could bring out that had meaning for both. For Asami it was a reminder that with a literal world of women that could’ve been hers with very little effort, the avatar had chosen the Sato heiress to be her lover. It both boosted her ego and made her heart flutter with warmth at the thought that she, even with her wretched father who’d given Korra so much trouble, was still seen as worthy of the Spirit of Light’s affection and love.

And for Korra it was a reminder that, while she was the avatar, in this modern world it really didn’t have the same weight as it did in times past. However, as powerful as Asami Sato was with her obscene wealth, she’d still chosen to be with her. And there was nothing better than this for Korra because Asami was the most gorgeous woman in the world, which was something she could say with propriety because in her role as avatar Korra had indeed _seen_ the world. Sure, there were beautiful women out there, some more voluptuous than her lover, some with more plentiful bodies, but there was nobody as lovely, nobody as gorgeous, nobody as _perfect_ as this woman. Asami’s beauty was simply a fact; unquestionable, unparalleled and coupled with her enormous heart that had so much love to give made it so that there was never even a choice involved. Asami was the one for her, period.

And in nothing was this made clearer than in the way that perfect woman worshipped her body like it was her religion. What Korra demanded Asami was happy to provide or perform, and bending at the waist while standing naked on six-inch heels to suck that frankly huge cock was something that, more than happy, the pale-skinned beauty was downright _eager_ to do. Korra’s cock belonged in her mouth and down her throat, and she’d worked _very_ hard to be the best she could be at swallowing that godly tool.

The results of all her efforts were visible right away when she opened her mouth and once again welcomed Korra’s length inside it, only to immediately rush ahead and push the head right past the entrance of her throat. A soft * _gluk_ * was all the struggle the heiress displayed when plugging herself up with a cock so big the fit looked downright painful. There was no pain, though; instead Asami lightly shook her ass and squeezed Korra’s thighs, marveling at how hard her muscles were when they were tensed in pleasure. The pale-skinned socialite pushed a bit further and felt that delicious sensation she was always chasing, the unique feel of the avatar’s brutally huge breeding tool spreading out her gullet and going deeper and deeper into her. She raised a hand and, sure enough, she could clearly feel the intimidating bulge on her neck where it was already packed with veiny, meaty Water Tribe cock.

What would her father think, she thought, so see his perfect pristine daughter naked in a pair of slutty platform heels, bent over with her slender neck bulging around the fat dick of not just any bender, but the Bender of Benders, the avatar herself?

Korra’s hand stroked Asami’s hair while the avatar moaned, incapable of looking away. If the amazing feeling of her girlfriend’s wet, hot and tight throat spreading around her cock wasn’t enough to put her on edge then the combination of also seeing the truly gorgeous young woman bent over to do it, her plush, pale ass in the air like that while she throated a dick as thick as her arm… that would’ve made a lesser partner blow right away for sure. When Asami wrapped her hand around her neck and pushed further down, feeling the bulge in her neck snake down so incredibly lewdly, Korra almost couldn’t resist the temptation to grab her beauty of a girlfriend by the hair and fuck her face like a cheap whore’s cunt. Asami would’ve definitely loved the treatment, but rather than immediately escalating the well-hung bender decided to instead allow some time for a more controlled, deliberate worship of her godly tool.

As long as she could hold out, anyways.

After so long without the avatar’s cock, however, Asami was just as eager to move things along as Korra. She pushed her head down into her girlfriend’s lap in a single solid thrust that actually made even her well trained throat react with a loud, violent gag accompanied by some choked coughing, but trooper that she was Asami didn’t pull back a single inch. Instead she allowed her gullet to get used to the significant presence of Korra’s erection in there until she was enough in control to push one final time, showing the avatar the proper respect one of her standing should expect by swallowing down all her sixteen arm-thick, veiny, hot and solid inches of caramel-skinned cock.

“ _FUUUCK!_ Asami, your throat is so… ** _f-fuck!_** ” The pleasure when Asami pulled back and once again speared her insides with meaty cock was enough to make Korra throw back her head and lose her train of thought. There was another light cough from deep within the rich girl’s gullet, but it only succeeded in making a thick wad of saliva burst from the seal of those thick crimson lips around the base of the avatar’s brutal fucklog.

Wasting no time Asami got to work for real, Korra’s immense tower of cock soaked enough now to allow for smooth – or as smooth as possible for something so big, anyways – movement up and down its length, the curvy brunette essentially using her esophagus as a sleeve to jerk off her girlfriend’s intimidating erection. Her neck was repeatedly inflated around the thick meat log, returning to its natural slender state only to be dilated like a balloon when she filled it with cock once again.

Korra’s hands, needing to busy themselves with something so she wouldn’t fist Asami’s hair and fuck that pretty face, went to grab twin handfuls of the brunette’s ass instead, enjoying their soft volume before ripping into that provocatively immaculate skin with a hard slap, causing Asami’s vocal chords to vibrate a moan around the throatful of dusky avatar cock she was swallowing.

“Maybe you’re right,” Korra conceded. “I’d already be fucking you if we’d gone straight to the island. But you’re a tease, Asami, so I think you should get a taste your own medicine.”

Another moan managed to escape Asami’s throat. She knew it, knew this was coming when she decided to be a cocktease. Korra was nice, friendly and loving, but she had a massive competitive streak and was very adamant about getting her way on things, and when it came to sex this translated into a dominance that the heiress, required from an early age to be on top of things all the time, loved submitting to.

“So here’s what we’ll do: you’re gonna suck me off until I cum in your mouth,” Korra continued, giving Asami’s raised ass another resounding smack that made the pale girl shudder. “You’ll keep doing it until the night. Then we’re gonna get dressed and go out. And that will be it.”

Asami tried pulling away from Korra’s crotch now, both to protest and because she was already feeling her lungs burn for air, but that’s when a strong hand finally gripped her silky hair and stopped her in place. “And I’m not gonna fuck you,” Korra said smugly. “And I’m not gonna touch your pussy. You’re not gonna get to cum. I mean, unless you’re enough of a slut to cum from getting this tight little throat filled again and again…”

Korra finally let her go, and Asami swiftly pulled away, or at least as swiftly as she could dislodge sixteen inches of turgid fucklog from her throat. They came out of her mouth in a seemingly never-ending race, making Asami muse to herself how she always forgot and was surprised by how incredibly fucking _deep_ Korra’s cock went into her. It was so long, so big and imposing, bringing back memories of gagging, throwing up, becoming hoarse from effort, all in the service of swallowing this incredible fuckspire to the root. It had all been worth it, of course.

The orange-sized head of the avatar’s sex escaped from her girlfriend’s mouth last with a loud, choked **_*GLURK*_** that was following by an expulsion of thick throatslop and a surge of coughing, the poised Asami Sato hacking up phlegm on more than a foot of dick and having trouble getting her air back after more than a minute having her airways clogged with the frighteningly big pole.

“Did I tell you to pull out?” Korra asked, grabbing her cock and smacking Asami on the cheek lightly with its weight.

“T-that’s — _huff_ — not fair, Korra…” Asami gasped, nuzzling the warmth of the muscular tribeswoman’s cock and looking up with those intense green eyes.

“And those heels are fair?” the avatar retorted. “This mouth all painted so perfectly, asking to be kissed or fucked?” One of Korra’s thumbs ran over Asami’s wet lips, enjoying their meaty plumpness. “I know you brought something real slutty to wear, didn’t you? A dress, much worse than this thing on the ground.”

“I… I did,” Asami confessed, wrapping her lips around that probing thumb and giving it a light suck.

“You’re gonna wear that. Whatever it is. You wanna be a cocktease, you’ll do it all the way. You’re gonna be the sexiest piece of ass in this ship if you want to be the avatar’s arm candy, and when we’re back here for the night _maybe_ I’ll let you suck my cock again.”

It was a good thing Asami was naked, because the moisture literally running down her legs would’ve ruined any underwear she could be wearing. _This is cruel_ , she thought. Korra’s refusal to fuck her was cruel, her decision to relegate her, a CEO who inspired loyalty and respect from the world, to a simple trophy girlfriend she’d dress in the most revealing outfit she could to show off to all these rich people on board was cruel. Holding her delicious giant cock hostage of the lusty rich girl’s good behaviour was the icing on the cake, the thing that capped off this situation where Asami had clearly lost the upper hand.

“And, when we get to Ember Island…” Korra continued, bringing Asami’s mouth to the head of her cock again. She didn’t even need to tell the curvy woman to open up. “Then I’ll fuck you.”

Suddenly Asami found her mouth spread around the musky, tasty cock of the world’s strongest bender. _It’s so_ ** _big_** _… it stretches me out, makes even a broken-in bitch like me gag like a whore, and it has such a strong taste, such a pungent smell…_ she mused. _I love it. It’s no wonder she can control me with this thing. I’d do anything for it. Anything for_ ** _her_** _._

“Now _make me cum._ ”

Asami gladly impaled her gullet on the cock she loved so much, and this time it was Korra’s hand who wrapped around her neck to feel that telling bulge snake down, distending the heiress’ body to fit its absurd size. Asami’s hands never left the avatar’s muscular thighs, as something of a matter of pride: she was perfectly capable — and happy to — pleasure Korra as many times as she had to with just her mouth and throat. And since Korra, this incredibly powerful being that she was, had made it very clear that they were playing by her rules now then it would be as she asked. If Korra wanted her to spend until nightfall with her throat bulged around a cock too big to properly fit in it, she’d get it. And for now, it seemed that she did want just that.

So, from her position standing on tall platform heels and bent at the waist, the stunning woman got to work, moving her head up and down more than a foot at a time, stroking Korra’s beautiful cock with her mouth and esophagus as effectively as anyone else would with their hands. She still gagged once in a while, even her refined technique born of so much practice proving to be not perfect in the face of the avatar’s monster cock, but it didn’t stop her and barely slowed her down. Asami basked on the feeling of her distending throat, on hearing the pleasured moans of the powerful woman who had her at the palm of her hands like that, of knowing that she was the best damn cocksucker Korra could ask for.

The sounds of this masterful deepthroat got more and more lewd as it went along, a long string of **_GULP! GLUP! GLUK!_** that was occasionally interrupted by a deep moan from the muscular, well-hung water tribeswoman sitting like a ruler on that massive bed, being tended to so expertly by one of the richest people in the world, who stood naked in the room sucking that big cock like her life depended on it and stuck in a lewd position that left her dripping pussy plainly visible to anyone that could walk in for no reason other than she had been ordered to. Her perfectly tended, shimmering and silky smooth raven hair bobbed in time with those deep, gullet piercing thrusts as well was Asami’s head corkscrewing around to make Korra feel even better. Now and then a strong, dusky hand would reach out, either slapping a nice plump ass cheek or grabbing a hanging breast and giving it a couple of hearty squeezes, pulling her nipples and caressing her flesh, though never enough to make her feel really good.

Not that it mattered, because Korra had not been far from the truth. While it may not be this time, if Asami was to spend hours on end fellating Korra she would definitely cum eventually just from that without ever even touching her pussy, probably more than once. Blowing Korra just _felt good_. Felt good to perform such a great service to her beloved girlfriend, felt good to be the cause of her obvious pleasure… and it definitely felt good to have her neck bloated by that giant meat club. Asami knew for a fact that the throat wasn’t exactly an erogenous zone per se, but when it came to Korra hers might as well be.

“I’m close… fuck, it’s been _so long_ …” Korra moaned, though from the violent throbbing of her cock and her fat balls visibly seizing up it was obvious enough that she hadn’t needed to say it.

If Korra had been completely abstaining through their entire isolation from each other, and Asami had no reason to doubt that was the case, then this load would be truly _massive_. The avatar could make a condom look like a generously filled water balloon on a normal day; backed up for over a month, well… it was fair to say Asami was simultaneously frightened and irrevocably attracted to the idea.

“ **Y-yeah!** Just like that, your throat is the fucking _best_ , Asami! I-I’M — **_OOOOOH, FUCK!_** ”

From the very first shot Asami knew she was right. It was immense, a four-second long spurt that would’ve filled the heiress’ mouth if it hadn’t been injected directly down her gullet instead. As Korra pulled out her still orgasming cock the heiress’ theory was proved right, more and more cum climbing up her pipes until the angrily pulsing cock-head left the entrance of her throat and fired one of those scarily vast shots right on top of her tongue. Asami’s head clouded over when her taste buds were completely _covered_ in the avatar’s cum, an absolutely enormous shot of such thick, strong-tasting, heavy and pungent batter that she came on the spot. Her pussy squirted _hard_ , her emerald green eyes rolling up into her skull at the numbing pleasure.

Korra’s cum was the **_best_**. It was Asami’s favorite thing in the world, her favorite food and drink. In those long nights at the Sato manor in Republic City the CEO would often go a whole day eating nothing but the avatar’s cum, always thick as a porridge and with the same strong taste that Asami could only describe as pure _virility_ , no matter how many times she shot it out. At this point the heiress’ body had been practically conditioned to orgasm when being fed one of Korra’s impossibly voluminous loads. But this came with the unfortunate side effect of, being so distracted, Asami straight up forgetting to swallow and causing the next thick spurt to overflow her mouth, bulging her cheeks while the excess splurted around the avatar’s meat pole and dripped heavily on the ground below.

Korra shot a couple more times inside Asami’s mouth, her head thrown back in bliss and not even caring that the heiress was just passively drooling out the massive load, her brain fried from the core-shaking orgasm that had ripped through her body. She weakly swallowed a gulp of semen and it was immediately replaced, keeping her cheeks properly packed with cum and her tongue swimming in a lake of the tasty stuff. A lot of it had either been fired off straight into Asami’s stomach or ended up piled on the ground, so damn thick that it spread slowly like jam, but even then the comparatively small portion in the pale brunette’s mouth overwhelmed her. It was just so fucking _tasty_ and _thick,_ the smell strong enough to cloud Asami’s head over, the creamy consistency wobbling inside Asami’s mouth while she rolled her tongue, still trying to lap at the avatar’s glans until it popped out of her mouth completely, one final weak spurt jumping from the slit on top to hang from the flushed cheek of the Sato socialite.

While the couple caught their breath both the expensive sheets and wooden ground were pretty much ruined. Saliva and cum stained both, and between Asami’s legs her squirt had also made the floor wet. The brunette slowly swallowed the mouthful of cum she had, savouring the first load out of her ultra-hung and virile girlfriend in so long without any hurry.

Korra’s cock, of course, was still hard; her balls looking uncomfortably full.

Asami opened her mouth and took that enormous, still soaked and pulsing lightly from the previous orgasm cock-head inside, sucking on it strongly to pull out any leftover of that delicious cum. She looked up at the window, heart skipping a beat at still seeing the sun high and bright in the sky. There was plenty of day left.

Korra, however, moved away from her. Sliding back onto the bed, she sat again at the headboard, legs and arms spread wide to bare that whole divinely muscular, perfectly sculpted body. “Come here,” she ordered, a hand coming down to heft one of the palm-filling balls hanging beneath her tower of a cock. “Kneel between my legs and keep going. These still feel full and I don’t want to be thinking about blue balls tonight.”

“You’re really not gonna fuck me?” Asami asked, straightening her back and sighing in relief. As sexy as it was, maintaining that position was not easy.

“Told you I’d make you regret being a tease, didn’t I? But I know you, Asami. If I really wanted to punish you, I’d just not let you suck my cock.”

Asami shuddered, staring wistfully at the avatar’s sixteen-inch staff of swarthy brown meat. That was indeed a dire proposition.

“You even came like a fountain right now from just drinking my cum,” Korra pointed out, grinning. “So it’s not like you’re not getting anything out if this.”

“I’d get more if you’d filled my womb with that load,” Asami retorted with a seductive smile. “But fine, you’re right. I do love sucking your cock.”

“As if I needed to be told that,” Korra laughed, watching like a hungry wolf as Asami climbed onto the bed and took her place between her toned thighs. The heiress placed a long, languid kiss on the tip of her cock, milking the sight and feel of those pillowy lips of hers for all they were worth. She noted with elation and a hint of pride that even right after cumming such a gigantic load, just feeling the Sato heiress’ plump cock pillows on her dick made Korra start leaking precum already.

_This is so thick,_ Asami thought, lapping up Korra’s pre with a long, seductive lick all while staring right into the avatars eyes. _Almost like real cum if it was anyone else, but she’s so amazing that this is just her pre…_

**_*Sluuurp*_** “ _Mwah_ … very well, Avatar,” Asami said, nuzzling Korra’s cock and looking up at her with those smoky green eyes. “May I please use my mouth and throat to please your divine tool some more?”

The spurt of precum from Korra’s slit was the only answer Asami needed.

\---X---

Asami’s dress was initially something she just intended to show Korra. Wear it at night for her and enjoy the avatar going crazy over all of that exposed skin, over the thing’s breezy and lewd cut and the way that while it _technically_ covered her body it was only in a way to parade it like a piece of art.

Or more accurately a prized breeding animal.

Made of shimmering dark fabric the dress wasn’t exactly worn, being instead more accurate to say that it hang from Asami’s body like a curtain. The neckline was deep, bundled fabric hanging loosely over and between the heiress’ breasts and exposing her almost down to the navel. A thin string held up the material behind Asami’s neck, leaving her slender back bare down to her upper waist, where it wrapped around to descend in a similarly loose skirt that had slits on both sides. The overall effect was almost pornographic, one breeze away from a revealing malfunction helped along by the very obvious fact that it simply could not be worn with a bra. Some expensive — or expensive looking, Korra wasn’t an expert at all on this — jewelry ornamented her collar, wrist and ears, and a pair of tall, thin heels completed the quintessential look of a gorgeous trophy wife, all dolled up and adorned to be ogled by a powerful individual’s peers. A status symbol in and of herself. A valuable, enviable property.

It was really pretty ironic that it was Asami paying the bills there. If anyone among them _was supposed_ be a trophy wife, it theoretically shouldn’t have been her.

But Korra was the avatar, and when she told Asami to dress in her sluttiest outfit and make herself up as best as she could not even the CEO of Future Industries dared argue. Korra herself was dressed much more modestly; a strapless blue cocktail dress fitted to her body that showed off those strong arms and shoulders, the look completed by her going with her hair down for once. Beautiful, sure, but not anywhere near the lewd display that Asami was wearing. The visual message was pretty simple: Asami was the arm candy here, the thing on display so people would go green with envy that the avatar owned that. It was crazy, embarrassing and demeaning for a respectable woman who fulfilled a position of authority, and Asami loved every second.

She _wanted_ to be Korra’s trophy wife. She _wanted_ people to know that Korra owned her and was fucking her, and none of them ever would because Korra was more worthy than all of them. And none of them, with their fake bodies and fake smiles, were worthy of Korra.

Entering the onboard club was simultaneously one of the more embarrassing and one of the most triumphant moments in Asami’s life. She could _feel_ the eyes of everyone within reach on her. Some definitely because they recognised either Asami herself, Korra, or both, but most because of the obvious: Asami’s milky skin showing so much, almost shining under the coloured lights, her dark shimmering dress dancing with the colors from her just walking, her breasts bouncing with every move, free of any restriction and just begging to slide out of the flimsy cover that kept them decent… the Sato heiress was a veritable feast for the eyes, finer than any served even in this luxurious environment, and as she walked among the people practically hanging from Korra’s strong arm she realized that this is where she belonged. She was a sexy doll for Korra to show off, the beautiful conquered princess that the greatest of all benders had taken for herself.

Asami didn’t stop smiling the entire night.

They drank and they danced, and every interaction that wasn’t between the two of them was filled with that joyous sense that the third party would give everything to be in the place of either one of them. Some could not rip their eyes from Asami, clearly wanting from the bottom of their hearts to be the ones whose arm that incredible beauty held close. Others looked at her with envy, imagining themselves as the Avatar’s chosen, not imagining that barely more than an hour ago this regal, flawless woman was a mess, her makeup running all over her face and her entire body covered in sweat from the effort of sucking a sixteen-inch cock for almost six hours straight.

Korra had not given her much rest in the afternoon, complaining about her overstuffed balls and wanting to vent her lust with Asami’s lips and throat as much as possible. The raven-haired beauty had swallowed and been hosed with _a lot_ of cum in that time, but when they had to stop so they could wash up and make themselves presentable again it still looked like the avatar’s testicles were on the hefty side. There would definitely be more later, and Asami couldn’t be happier because through this entire afternoon working on alleviating the excess piled on her girlfriend’s impossibly virile balls with nothing but her lips, tonsils and gullet the heiress had orgasmed herself almost as many times as the huge-dicked bender. Being able to cum so shamelessly just from sucking and throating a dick shouldn’t be possible, but Korra was special. Korra’s _cock_ was special.

Asami thought for sure that after dressing her in such a showy outfit Korra would try and do something with her, something very public. While she wasn’t expecting to be fucked right on the dance floor she still moved as provocatively as possible against her strong-bodied girlfriend when they danced, grinding her plush bubble ass on the avatar’s crotch and sighing but offering no protest when Korra hugged her around the waist under the loose dress, bare brown-skinned arms on bare milky white skin. She kissed along Asami’s neck and shoulders, the loud chaotic dark hiding them in plain sight, and when the scantily-clad rich girl turned her head to look over her shoulder Korra captured her lips in a steamy deep kiss.

She felt Korra briefly squeeze at one of her tits, but she didn’t mind. She felt Korra’s tight compression shorts bulging against her ass, but she only ground herself on it harder. She welcomed Korra’s tongue in her mouth with a passionate moan, loving the little bite the avatar placed on her meaty lower lip. At that moment, despite the public setting, it was like only the two of them existed or were on this boat.

Asami’s plump, smooth lips tasted of sugar and gloss, and Korra devoured her like she hadn’t eaten in days. There hadn’t been much in the way of kissing during the day because that juicy mouth was otherwise occupied, but now the avatar wanted to have her fill of making out with her girlfriend. Korra had known Asami for a few years before they started their relationship, and even before she admitted to having deeper feelings for the brunette Korra was kind of fixated on staring at Asami’s mouth, often made that much more appealing by her preference for vivid red lipstick. She’d never forget their first kiss and what a milestone it was in her life; she became, then and there, obsessed with Asami Sato’s mouth, making it her mission to always find another excuse or opportunity to kiss that gorgeous woman and her perfect, shapely lips.

She let go of the hug so she could spin Asami around, a brief interruption in their kiss being used to breathe in quickly before the avatar once again claimed her girlfriend’s delicious mouth. She went in deep this time, her tongue wrapping around Asami’s. It was definitely too lewd a kiss to be displayed in public like this, but they didn’t mind. It was both an indulgence of their own meant only for each other and a show for anyone else if they bothered to watch. They didn’t do much more that night other than dance and make out. Their drinks were seasoning for when they tasted their flavours again on each other’s lips, and after a couple of hours they found themselves sitting on a sofa in a private booth – though it was only private thanks to a heavy curtain at the entrance – with Asami half-sitting on Korra’s lap and moaning at the fruity taste in the avatar’s tongue. The strobe lights and booming music could still be seen and heard, but were much less distracting.

In Korra’s opinion it was impossible to grow bored or tired of kissing Asami, or really doing anything with such an amazing woman, but she did have something else in mind.

“Wanna go back?” she half-asked, stroking Asami’s bare thigh. “Your night isn’t over yet.”

“Already tired of showing me off in this thing?” Asami sassed, throwing her hair over her shoulder to leave bare the plunging cleavage of her dress. “Of parading me around like I’m the latest satomobile?”

“Please, ‘Sami, I could walk you around parties looking like a trophy every day and it would never tire me,” Korra grinned and squeezed that creamy pale thigh. “Also your cars are too expensive and the Air Nomads wouldn’t like me driving one.”

Asami chuckled, leaning in to give Korra another tender kiss. “I think we could stay here some more,” she suggested, caressing the avatar’s cheeks. “Order something fruity so I can taste it off your tongue, or your neck…”

Korra considered it, only to stumble upon a devious thought. Her finger slowly slid down the middle of Asami’s exposed chest. “Fuck, this thing really is slutty, isn’t it?”

“Excuse you, it’s a very popular model lately,” the CEO answered with mock offense.

“Yeah, I bet. Makes me want to see you… on your knees, sucking my cock wearing this… _popular model_.”

Asami let out a small moan when Korra’s hand wrapped around a bare breast. “ _Hmm_ … okay, then, let’s go back to our –”

“No,” Korra interrupted, pinching Asami’s nipple and making the rich girl involuntarily grind on her leg. “We’re already in a private booth. Why wait?”

“Korra, we’re not supposed to –”

“Who cares? Nobody will see us, and if they do see they can’t do anything about it. I’m the Avatar and you’re Asami Sato, you could buy this whole boat if you wanted.”

Asami looked at Korra’s devious grin, feeling her heart hammer in her chest from both apprehension and excitement. Despite their voracious sexual appetite for each other, her and Korra had never done anything in public. And while this wasn’t exactly that because the idea was to _not_ be seen, it was still so dangerously close that, as she slid down to kneel between the avatar’s legs, all of her body felt charged with static. She ran her hands up Korra’s athletic thighs, her fingers eventually finding the tight material of the compression shorts the well-hung woman used when going out.

“Shit, you’re already hard…” the brunette sighed, groping the bulge going off to the side of Korra’s hip like a large, muscular snake.

“I’ve been hard since you started grinding on me, letting me grope you right there on the dance floor,” Korra explained while Asami dazedly pushed up the avatar’s dress and grabbed the hem of her bulging shorts.

There was no need for foreplay. As soon as that huge veiny thing was out in the open Asami engulfed the head with her glossy, painted lips, making Korra moan at both the feel of getting her sensitive organ sucked and the sight of her world-class beauty of a girlfriend kneeling between her legs in that unreasonably sexy outfit leaving shining red stains on her cock as her lips dragged further down with each bob of her head, their filthy act separated from the rest of the world not by walls or even a door, but a simple curtain that could be moved at any time.

The semi-public setting seemed to be getting to both of them in equal measure. Korra was _hard_ , more than she’d been ever since Asami sucked her off in their room for the first time earlier, her meat pulsing and the veins on the surface looking downright menacing. Meanwhile Asami was just _ravenous_ in her hunger, taking a very short time to go from sucking Korra’s cock-head to plugging up her throat with it, leaving blurry red lipstick further and further down that oversized length, as well as drooling copiously all over it and making it shine like a rainbow in the colored club lighting, specially when it started leaking pre all over itself and Asami’s tongue.

As it got sloppier and wetter Asami’s blowjob also grew _noisier_ , and while nobody down in the floor would be hearing them even if they started fucking right there anyone going through the small corridor outside could maybe hear a faint wet sucking and realize exactly what was happening in that particular booth. Or almost exactly, because Korra was pretty sure nobody’s first guess would be that industry mogul Asami Sato, the world’s youngest billionaire who had actually been in a dozen magazine covers just that year, was down on her knees wearing a dress that would make a prostitute blush and sucking the brutally-large cock of Avatar Korra herself.

That’s fine, though. As long as they knew that someone was getting head and didn’t get it in their _own_ heads to interfere.

“ ** _GULP_** … _mwah_ … oh fuck, you’re so _hard_ …” Asami moaned, stroking Korra’s length up and down with both hands. “And your balls, they look like they have _another_ month stored in here!”

“ _Heh_ , then you should better get to draining them,” Korra said, her girlfriend’s hands draining another dollop of pre from her. “And don’t let any get on your dress or you’ll have to walk back to our suite with it stained.”

Asami sucked lightly on Korra’s cocktip. Swallowing an entire load from the avatar was a tall order, but with the incentive of not making a horrible cummy mess of her outfit she believed it could be done. So she opened wide and stepped up her game, determined to see if she was up to the task.

_I will be, as long as I don’t cum and forget to swallow again._

Asami’s predicament couldn’t be better, really. She sucked diligently, using tongue and hands and lips to enhance Korra’s experience of her professional blowjob until the avatar was panting with the effort to not blow too soon. Precum drooled freely from the tip, sometimes on the heiress’ tongue and sometimes directly down her throat, and whatever little didn’t she swiftly lapped up. When the throbbing of that heavy pole got hard enough that Asami knew she was closed she let it rest a bit, giving Korra a chance to cool down while she looked up at those sea-blue eyes and kissed the flesh of the oversized waterbender cock with deliberate care, pressing her lips long and tight on tawny skin and spongy glans and indulging Korra’s fetish for those plump cock pillows.

Kissing, then sucking, then kissing some more, the heiress dragged on the semi-public fellatio until she was sure Korra was a second away from fucking her face again. She’d heard people coming and going beyond the curtain at least four times, and in one of them right as she was loudly trying to catch her breath after a long while with her throat impaled on Korra’s dick. It was painfully obvious someone was getting blown in that booth, but true to Korra’s word nobody interfered. It made sense, of course, the clientele of this cruiser being the kind of people who is used to getting their way unconditionally. And now Asami was guilty of that as well. Though in her opinion for much nobler a cause.

“Oh yes, fuck _yeah_ ‘Sami…” Korra’s praise came breathy, close to release, and this time Asami had no intention of edging her girlfriend any further. Her load would be massive enough already without the extra help from a long, drawn out blowjob. “Make me **_cum_** and swallow it all!”

Asami intentionally pushed when she felt the bottom of Korra’s cock bulging with the force of her orgasm, lodging the first few inches of the avatar’s fuckpole beyond her uvula to allow the voluminous first shots to smoothly go directly down her throat. She still pumped her head a bit, using her gullet to jerk Korra off while the avatar orgasmed and making her throw her head back and grab twin handfuls of Asami’s raven hair.

Shot after shot went safely down the rich girl’s throat until suddenly Korra used her grip on that silky hair to push her back, dislodging her glans and depositing fat, juicy ropes of cum on the heiress’ tongue instead. This forced Asami to finally have to start swallowing lest it leaked, but she didn’t do it fast enough, and a heavy dollop escaped the corner of her mouth and fell, narrowly missing the plunging cleavage of her expensive dress to splatter on the ground instead.

The taste of Korra’s cum always got to her, and soon Asami had a minor orgasm, shaking in place as her pussy squeezed around nothing, wishing that delicious cream was being fired into it instead. Her mind returned to her in time to swallow the last of the avatar’s ball juice before slowly, deliberately pulling away and letting the fat glans pop out of her lips.

“ _Hoo_ , ‘Sami, that was amazing…” Korra sighed, breathing deeply as her cock spawned and let out a spare droplet of cum on the soiled floor.

The experience of giving Korra her first public – or _almost_ public, at any rate – blowjob seemed to have got to Asami quite a bit as well, as the heiress proudly presented her open mouth and tongue to her girlfriend, completely free of cum. She closed her mouth and licked her lips, admiring the blurred rings of pigment adorning the avatar’s slightly flagging but still massive cock. “Thank you,” she answered, her hand around the base of that long pole lifting the heavy meat so she could place a long, languid kiss on the tip. “So, how about we go to our room now? I want to get a lot messier than this ❤️”

Korra’s grin promised her exactly that.

\---X---

Asami never did manage to remove her dress that night. Instead she soiled the fine, expensive fabric with sweat, saliva and cum as Korra fucked her face well into the night, stopping only occasionally to spend a good few minutes with her tongue in the heiress’ divine mouth instead, making out with her while fingering her soaked lower lips – though never to completion. They finally fell asleep almost at sunrise, Asami now naked, her provocative outfit threw at some corner they’d have to find later, and happily lying her head on the avatar’s shoulder, her thick muscular frame being surprisingly cozy and comfortable.

In their exhaustion the two girls slept soundly, only for Korra to wake up mortified at almost three in the afternoon, shaking Asami awake to lament that this had been basically the entire trip and they’d be on Ember Island soon.

“Damn it, I didn’t even go to the pool!” Asami heard Korra whine as she ran around and hurriedly tried to make the room look presentable. The heiress, watching amused from the bed, chuckled at her girlfriend’s dismay. Was it wrong that she found it cute?

“There’ll be pools at the resort, Korra,” she said, holding back laughter. “Lots of pools, more than you’ll get to visit. And the sea too.”

“This is your fault, you know,” Korra accused, glaring daggers at her laidback partner even though there was no real venom to her words. “You and your damn lipstick, your damn heels, your damn _dresses_ …”

“Oh, don’t be such a big baby,” Asami crooned, getting out of bed in the nude and mockingly patting Korra’s cheek as she passed her by on the way to the bathroom. “Maybe once we get there you’ll be able to do something other than fawn over me all day.”

As she went, shaking her hips right in view of the lustful avatar, Korra somehow doubted that.


End file.
